Sarah Platts Life Story
by SarahBethfans
Summary: the story and life of corrie character Sarah Louise Platt
1. Introduction

Introduction

Sarah Louise Tilsley has had a very challenging life born in 1987, as a child she was left with out a father but was later adopted by her step father and was renamed to surname Platt in the early 90's.

Sarah was a little miss busy body as a young child and only an appendicitis would worry the family, the real problems were yet to arrive just days after her 13th birthday she became the most talked about teenager in Britain with the news she was pregnant but that was the only thing to worry the family Sarah became in the attack of an Internet chat room, almost being killed in a car not once but twice.

But That's not where Sarah's life ends you'll have to read the chapters to find out what her fiancé did and the loss of her 2nd child as well as her life abroad and covering up a murder.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was 2nd February 1987 the day Gail went into early labour a baby girl was born the midwife asked

"Have you a name for her"

"Sarah, sarah Louise" Gail replied with a smile on her face

But as Sarah was premature it was too ch and go for the 1st few days as she was placed in an incubator, Gail went through everything alone at the start as Sarah's dad Brian wasn't convinced he was Sarah's father after Gail had an affair with his cousin Ian. A test was done and Brian was proved her father Sarah has an older brother Nicky Tilsley who was such a loving big brother.

On the night of 15th February 1989 just days after Sarah's 2nd birthday Brian went out but never returned home he was stuck by a gang of men who beat and stabbed him causing his death, Sarah and brother Nicky were left fatherless and Gail was deeply beside herself.

Not long after Gail met a man 10years her junior named Martin Platt at the café where she worked on rosamund street, it didn't take Gail and Martin very long to admit they loved each other and he loved Sarah and Nicky as if they were his own children. As Sarah got older Martin was the only man she knew as a dad although she never called him dad and Nicky wasn't really happy that his mum had a new boyfriend but when showed him love he soon came round to the idea.

Brian's mother ivy never liked Martin and tried to keep him away from Gail and attempted to turn Nicky to the Catholic Church but as Sarah Louise was too young to understand she was left alone. Gail and Martin stayed strong to each other and didn't let anything ivy say ruin it.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

Martin as now moved into the platts house they only live in a small house away from the street tbut its cosy and all they can afford, Gail works in the local cafe and has two children to support. Sarah is now 3 years old and is gaining her characteristics she is often left with the Websters a coiuple who live on coronation street while gail goes to work, but Sarah loves it,

"its very fun" says often says with excitement

Later that Year Gail reveals she is expecting a new baby with Martin, Sarah and Nicky are very excited to have a new sibling but Nicky wonders what will happen as the baby hasnt got the name dad.

"the baby will still be your brother or sister, and Martin wants to be a daddy aswell" explains Gail to a confused little Boy labour while at her mothers with Martin and the kids, the baby arrives on christmas day its a boy while the day before sally webster gives birth to a baby girl she names Rosie, Martin jokes the baby is to be called Damien but Gail is set on David and that is what the baby is to called.

"can i hold the baby" asked Nicky

"not just now Nicky...he is a little small" says Gail " you dont have much to say Sarah"

"so...so" she replies whilst Laughing and looking over her new brother

Ivy is looking after the children and tries to poison them with untrue statements on how they wont want to be known now the baby is here. Sarah doesn't really understand but nicky asks questions that ivy keep answering.

The new year approaches and Gail decides the house is too small for 5 of them as they decide to get married later that year and become a proper family, so they go house hunting a new row of houses are to be built on Coronation Street after viewing the house they accept and get a mortgage. Martin talks about adopting Sarah Louise and Nicky, Gail says that would be nice but wait until after the wedding to ask the children as it must be there choice.

September 1991 has arrived and its the day of the wedding, everyone is happy and now Gail as Martins name Platt. Couple of Months Later The platts move into number 8 Coronation Street where they turn it into there home as they plan for many years, Gail sits the children down and asks them if they would like there name to be Platt with out difficulty they both agree and and like the idea although there is one person who hates the idea and that is Ivy but the children goes along to the registrar office with Gail and Martin,

"are you both happy with this decision" the registrar asks the children

the both Reply with Yes and Sarah Louise says "my name is now Sarah Louise Platt"


	4. Chapter 3

chapter three

With Nicky at School and Martin on the train course Gail must go back to work as she arranges with the Websters to have Sarah and David a few days a week they have Rosie but they need to money so accept to babysit during the day, Sarah becomes a Handful and sally tells gail how she cant manage a small child plus two babies so they are split half days between Gails Mum Audrey and Ivy.

Late 1992 there is a new trainee Nurse named Carmel working with Martin who offers to have the children days and evening as and when she seems very nice and the children really take to her, after a few months of babysitting Carmel claims to be homeless and how she cant stay in the Nurses Homes, The platts offer her a bed on the sofa for a while until she find a place to stay.

One evening as Gail is out she Creeps into be with Martin unknown to Martin biut she also caught by Sarah Louise who shouts

"wake up mummy in Hungry" through the bedroom door

this is when Martin turns over to find Carmel lay next to him, he jumps out of bed and next day tells Gail what happened, She wants to believe him but as Carmel is so good at what she does and seems very nice Gail fails to believe Martin.

Days pass and Martin keeps masking Carmel is she has found a house yet every answer is there is nothing but Martin knows that isnt true so he goes out of his way to find her a house but she doesn't accept. Couple of months pass and Carmel is all over Martin saying that he isnt for Gail and they should be together, Martin once again tells Gail but this time Gail sees it for her self,

"your too old for him you took advantage of him" Carmel says to Gail

"get out, get out of my house" Gail throws her out the door

Sarah Louise Keeps asking where Carmel is and she wants Carmel to read her a story but Gail snaps at Sarah telling her Carmel will no longer be around, Sarah isnt happy about this is too young to understand why so just goes unstairs in an upset mood.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Sunday night of March 1994 Sarah was up all night with a stomach upset the emergency doctor had to be called her mum was told to give her paracetamol as it most probably something she has eaten. The following day she was suppose to be at school but Gail wasn't sure to take her but Sarah seems loads better.

David goes to Sally's during the day while Gail goes to work as he is dropped off Gail asks if she can leave Sarah louise too as she didn't want to take her to school and explains to Sally. Sarah is playing upstairs Sally asks Kevin to check on Sarah as she hasn't been downstairs in a while but Sally hears an almighty cry and she rushes upstairs she see Sarah,

"Call an ambulance, it's Sarah she's rolling around on the floor in agony" Sally shouts down to Kevin then phones Gail at work.

As the ambulance arrive all the neighbours are out on the street wanting to know what is going on its little Sarah Louise everyone says as they know nothing of what's happened just yet.

Martin is waiting for the ambulance to arrive as it approaches the hospital entrance he asks for answers he is told it could be appendicitis but until tests are done they can't say for sure. Gail and Martin together with Audrey are waiting to know what's going on with Sarah Louise,

"Stop pushing me out, she is my daughter too" Martin says to Gail

Few mins pass and no answered have been given but then the nurse tells the platt's that Sarah Louise has a ruptured appendix and they must operate fast, this panics Gail but she is reassured that everything will be okay in the end.

The next morning the platt's and ivy are around Sarah's bed waiting for her to wake up but Martin tells them she needs to sleep to allow the medication to work but all Gail wants is for her daughter to wake. Gail is very concerned as no nurse or doctor have checked on Sarah Louise morning or through the night and when the nurse does arrive it's just to say

"No more then 3 at a bed please"

This makes ivy mad and Martin just walks away and goes to have words with nurse, but at this time Sarah is waking from the operation and Gail is ever so happy. Isn't letting no before Sarah is sat up chatting and eating junk food. The day Sarah is due out of hospital she questions Martin on who will be collecting her and asks if Nicky will becoming

"He will be at school, plus you gave him squashed grapes yesterday" Martin answers

Sarah just laughs and starts playing with the toys on her bed.

As Sarah arrives home she still isn't allowed in school so she is looked after by grandma Audrey who showers her with treats for being a brave girl.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shortly after Sarah Louise had her appendix removed grandma ivy vanished from the street unknown to anyone of her where abouts, the following year Ivy's husband went to find her only to find out she has passed away from a stroke 3 weeks earlier, Ivy had left her house to Nicky but under one condition that he changes his name back to Tilsley with the agreement of the platt's and Nicky his name is changed.

"Nicky won't be my brother no more when he changes his name will he not" asks Sarah Louise

"Course I will silly we have the same dad" replies Nicky

Sarah Louise is very confused but the family explain too her and she comes round to the idea .

"What are you doing out here and where's Nicky" Martin and Gail approach Sarah who is stood outside the house on new year 1996

"In bed" answers Sarah

"Yes which is where you should be" replies Gail

"I'm waiting my grandma ivy" Sarah tells her mum

Gail explains to Sarah how as her gran died Sarah says she knows but she seen her in the bedroom window. The following morning on the to school Sarah waves at the window and does the same on her away home from school but is seen by her grandads new girlfriend who at 1st thinks she is waving to her.

March of that year Vera Duckworth starts to believe she can see and sense the ghost of Ivy when she finds out Sarah Louise has seen her too so makes Sarah go to her everytime she sees Ivy but not to tell her mum, Sarah is an 8 year old and want keep from telling her parents anything

"Mrs Duckworth told me that if I see grandma Ivy again I have to tell her" Sarah shouts over the top of Gail's conversation

Gail is not best pleased with this so she's goes to find Vera and tells Sarah Louise that Ivy has gone and isn't returning.

September arrives and the platt's decide to take a family holiday Sarah's raids her cupboard to find only one top she claims doesn't fit anymore Nick as he likes to be called now jokes about how she shouldn't of eaten all the chips Sarah calls him horrible and how he should of returned after running away, the platt's return home from Canada but with one child down its Nick he thought of staying out in Canada with Gail's brother Stephen and that's where he stays for a few months.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was September 1998 and Sarah Louise was starting high school this is where she met best friend candies stowe they were inseparable and did everything together causing trouble and mischief their was also a lad in the class named Neil fearns he was nothing to look at and Sarah and candice wasn't friends with him.

"Go away" they both said to him as he tried to approach them in the playground.

When they got into the 2nd year was when the trouble started Sarah and candice were invited to a school party and Sarah decided to go off alone where is met with Neil fearns he told her he really liked it and went in for a kiss Sarah Louise pushed him off thinking someone would see them, on the next breath they ended up kissing.

"Have you ever thought what sex and s like" Neil asked

"No we are 12" Sarah replied

Neil was getting very keen telling Sarah he really liked her then a they ended up sleeping together none of them really knew what they were doing.

"We can't of done it right can we" Sarah asked Neil

"I don't know iv never done it before" Neil answered

They both went there seep rate always and either of them mentioned to anyone what they had done.

It was bonfire night and there was a huge bonfire on the red rec and everyone joined in candice tried to get Sarah to try smoking and almost being caught by Hayley a local neighbour.

"Please done tell my mum" Sarah said worriedly

Hayley agree as long as she doesn't do it again.

The new year of 2000 approaches and Sarah Louise starts to refuse food by saying she fat and wants to eat healthy so when the family make her a healthy meal she makes she excuse of going to the chilly with candice or she has eaten at candices and isn't Hungry. Gail persiverses for a while but on 21st February sarah tells gail she has to be at school early today

"You are not leaving this house without breakfast" Gail says while sitting Sarah on a chair

Sarah just looks at her bowl and begins to eat, she runs upstairs as Gail leaves the house but Gail returns to find Sarah throwing up in the bathroom Gail thinks the worst that Sarah has an eating disorder and phones to make a doctor appointment.

At the doctors they are called through and the doctor is asking Sarah why she needs to see the doctor and Gail says Sarah is cutting meals as she thinks she is fat.

"The only reason I was sick is because you forced a big bowl of cereal don't my neck when I wasn't hungry" Sarah says to her mum.

"Have you been unwell" the doctor asks

"I felt a dizzy like I was going to faint" Sarah replies

The doctors weighs Sarah Louise and she is a little I per weight but nothing to worry about so Sarah is examined. Let's wait till Sarah has finished getting changed and the doctor asks Sarah is it okay to tell you with your mum in the room.

"Yes" Sarah says with a nervous face

"The reason why Sarah Louise has put on some weight is because she is pregnant" the doctor tells them.

Sarah's face drops and she begins to cry, Gail wants answers from Sarah says how can you be pregnant without having sex Sarah just cries and doesn't speak. They leave the surgery to return home and Gail wants answers Sarah is too shocked to speak and just goes to her room.

When Martin arrives home Gail brakes down telling him and the worst of it she is 5 months so the baby will be born in 4 months.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day Sarah Louise had her 1st baby scan Sarah didn't even want to look at the picture and when they arrived home they decided on what to do no one knew not even Sarah's gran or brother David.

" let's go to Canada and pass the baby off as out own" Gail suggested to Martin

Martin thought it was a bad idea the baby is Sarah's and she needs to live with that. That night candices calls round with some work Sarah has missed out on Sarah doesn't to see candice and breaks down next to Gail.

The following day Sarah wants to go back to school Gail snaps saying why to tell the father the happy news Sarah runs back upstairs in tears and asks to see candice after school, when candice calls round,

"Remember what I said Sarah" Gail tells her

Sarah just nods and heads upstairs with candice, candice suggests they go out with Sarah doesn't want too so candice tells her how boring she's become.

"Can you keep a secret" Sarah asks candice

"You know I can" candice insists

But then Sarah says maybe she shouldn't say but candice says you can't say that then not say

"I'm pregnant" Sarah tells her best friend

"no way you pregnant" candice calls out

Sarah tells candice you can't tell anyone or her mum would kill her as no one knows not even David, candice wants to know who it is mentioning a few people then she hits the nail on the head

"Neil fearns it's Neil ewww Neil fearns" candice says in discusted

Sarah asks can't to shhh and tells candice how keen he was and they didn't even know what they were doing. That evening Martin and Gail sit Sarah down wanting to know the name of the father Sarah just tells them it's a lad in her year and that's all they need to know but Gail thinks it's a much older lad who has taken advantage.

In school candice to mouthing off to girls who are calling Sarah fat

"Sarah is pregnant not fat" she shouldn't shouts out in anger not realising what she has said.

Back at the platt's they are talking about taking Sarah to Canada to have the baby then bringing it home as Gail's before anyone finds out Sarah is just going along with it as she is only 13 and doesn't really know what's going to happen but David comes through the door covered in blood after a fight with a lad on the park,

"Is Sarah pregnant… A lad on the park shouted that she was having a baby" David says

Sarah is in bits Martin tells him yes we were waiting to tell you. This now means Canada is not ft the cards half the kids go to that park so all the primary schools know plus the high school the word is now out.

"It was only us who knew so how has the got out" Gail demands

"I told candice" Sarah tells her mum

"Ohhhh candice knows" Gail says very angrily

Sarah tells her mum how it wouldn't be secret for long as the doctors and social workers knew but Gail is still very angry.

"It was my secret to keep" Sarah says

Martin says how they must tell Audrey before anyone else tells her. The next morning Audrey calls round at the platt's thinking she already knows she suggests a new baby thinking Gail is pregnant but after hearing it's Sarah Louise

"What is she the town tart I could sleep her" Audrey says with anger

"No one slaps my children" Gail says

Audrey leaves and Sarah is very upset constantly apologising but it's already happened and a new baby will soon be arriving.

The next day they decide Sarah should go back to school so Martin makes an appointment with the head, they arrive and all the children are in the yard Sarah sees the lad Gail asks who is that Sarah just makes a suggestion with her hands,

"It's him Martin that's him" Gail shouts to Martin

"What's his name" Martin asks another lad

"Neil Neil fearns" the lad answers

"I'm going to have a word with this Neil fearns" Martin demands walking towards him

Gail demands they go home Sarah isn't going back to school just yet. They arrive home Sarah is annoyed they got all the way to school to find them selves in the car and back home again.

Sarah has an midwife appointment Sarah enters the room Gail follows behind being seen by a neighbour who tells the street Gail is pregnant everyone is talking in the rovers Audrey over hears telling them Sarah Louise made a mistake everyone is shocked

"Sarah Louise we thought it was Gail" Alison says

Audrey rushes round to tell Gail only to find Sarah in the house nasty remarks are made by some of the neighbours but once the word is out it soon settles down.

When Sarah eventually goes back to school she has it hard from the other kids but candice Is there to defend her. Neil fearns approaches her candice tells him to go away but Sarah says it's fine,

"Are you because of what we did like" Neil asks her

"What do you think" Sarah says

Gail gets a visit from a man on work he is Niels father wants to help with the baby as Neil has told him he has got a girl pregnant Gail tells him the baby is Sarah's all get family will bring up the baby

"Do you really want your son saddled with a baby at 13" she asks him

We would like to help but if you are sure you are a very understanding woman he tells Gail.

Gail goes home to tell Sarah of the visitor,

"The baby is Mine" Sarah tells Gail

And Gail tells her how the father and his family won't be involved at all.

The pregnancy is going well but it's almost her due date and Sarah wants to go to the school play party her parents are not sure but she wants to see everyone before the baby is born,

"Okay he I will take you and pick you up" Martin insists

Sarah is very happy but the party isn't all she thinks heavily pregnant and everyone else is having a good time Sarah calls her dad to collect her and realises she can't party like the rest anymore.

Martin has bought a Pram off a lady and they are off to pick it up

"Why can't I have a new Pram" Sarah asks

"When have bought everything that's all we will be able to afford" Martin tells her

Sarah is getting nervous about her due date as it is coming closer everyone reassures her that it I'll be very painful and very hard but will be worth it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chaper 8

"Happy birthday to you" the platt kids sing to Martin

It's the morning of the start of June and and its martins birthday Martin is having an affair with a nurse he works with so he tells Gail he has to work even though that's a lie he really spends the day with Rebecca.

David goes off to school and Gail and Sarah are in the house after school David returns home and candice comes round to see Sarah they go into the Kabin and candice says how she'd love to be there when the baby is born so she can tell everyone at school Blanche makes a nasty comment how Sarah shouldn't be seen in her condition this upsets Sarah and she heads home in tears, Gail returns to find Sarah in a state after what Blanche said,

"They should of burned her in the stake when they had the chance" can dice says

"I wouldn't go that far" Gail says

Sarah and candice both head up stairs while Gail tells David to keep an eye on Sarah has she is popping out for a minute.

Gail is having words with Blanche who are s still appearing nasty towards Sarah and calling Gail an unfit mother, over at the house Sarah Louise comes down stairs clutching onto candice shouting for her mum

"She's nipped out" David informs

"We'll go get her then" candice shouts

David heads out to get Gail finds her at number one

"It's Sarah she doesn't look good" David tells his mum

Gail rushes back to the house to find Sarah in labour she tells David to phone Martin as he is suppose to be in work but no one can get hold of him so he goes to get Sally.

"I'm sorry mum" Sarah says whilst crying

"Don't be sorry that's my 1st grandchild" Gail says rubbing Sarah's bump

Sally turns up to take Sarah to the hospital David stays with sales partner Sally and candice leaves. Once at the hospital Sarah is taken to the deliver ward Gail suggests are epidural but the midwife tells her Sarah is doing well without.

"One more push Sarah your doing really well" the midwife tells Sarah

Sarah does as she is told as one last push the baby is here

"You have a healthy baby girl" the midwife tells Sarah and passes the baby over

Sarah is looking at her new baby

"Well done Sarah she's beautiful" Gail tells her daughter

Sally has gone to find Martin he is at Rebecca's flat Sally asks another nurse for the address getting to the flat knocks on the door Martin hears the news and dashes off

"Leaves him alone me he is a married man with kids" Sally tells Rebecca

Over at the hospital everyone is cooing over the baby Martin turns up asking to hold the baby,

"Can I have a hold of your baby" Martin excitedly asks Sarah

"Course you can" Sarah says

"Mum dad thank you" Sarah tells her parents

"What for" Gail asks

"Always being there for me" Sarah replies

It's the next day Sarah didn't sleep very well having had a new baby who she is yet to name, all the family turn up David says she's okay for a girl and Audrey asks what is she going to be called

"Was thinking britney" Sarah says

"Britney what sort of names that" Audrey replies

Martin explain it's a pop singer but Audrey thinks it's a silly idea but Sarah says she hasn't made her mind up yet.

After school candice goes to visit Sarah and the midwife says Sarah is going very well, Sarah asks candice if she would like to hold the baby candice says not right now maybe when she's a little bigger, Gail tells Sarah she'll be back in the morning with clean things Sarah is very grateful.

A new day arrives and neighbour Alison Webster has given birth to baby jake but he only lives have hours Alison is very heart broken as any mother would be to loose a child, she goes to see Sarah who tells Alison she would give anything for a few hours sleep

"I'll take her for an hour if you like" Wilson suggests

Sarah Louise is too tired to think she agrees, it's not until she wakes to find no baby and no Alison. Alarms are raised and a search is sent out.

Gail and Martin arrive to comfort Sarah who is distraught,

"I just want to hold herald tell her how much I love and how safe she is" says sarah

She gets huge hug from her mum

Kevin catches up with his wife who has been passing the baby off as her own Kevin tries his best to reassure Alison but as Alison passes the baby to Kevin she jumps in front of a Lorry and kills herself.

Sarah is reunited with her child the baby is checked over everything is fine and they are allowed home, at the house Audrey and David are busy putting up the decorations so when Sarah and Britney arrive home they have a nice welcome.

The platt's toast the baby

"To Britney" Sarah says and they are cheer

Sarah takes Britney upstairs and Audrey is down stairs still going on about the baby name and how the fathers name should be in the birth certificate, Sarah is on her way down and hears them talking

"She doesn't need a dad she got me my mum my dad and you of course we are her family" Sarah tells her gran

Gail decides now Sarah is a mother and is older the Louise in her name should be dropped and she should be simply just Sarah.

And Sarah decides she like the name Bethany her family are overjoyed that she want to Britney for much longer

They go to register the babys birth and on the morning Sarah decides she also likes the name Britney Gail asks her so what are you says

"I want Bethany as a first name if I can have Britney as a middle name" Sarah asks

And the baby is registered Bethany Britney platt.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bethany was 6 months old when Sarah met lad Glenn at the cinema with candice Sarah instantly liked this lad as he didn't go her school so it allowed her be a teenager and not a mother they exchanged numbers and contacted each other days later.

Sarah and Glenn decided to go the cinema in order to do this Sarah asked candice to cover for her so her parents didn't she had met a lad. After their date Glenn walked Sarah back home only she wouldn't allow him near the house as he may find out about Bethany and that's all Sarah needed at that time.

"I only live over there" Sarah exclaimed

"Okay then bye" Glenn replied with a kiss to end it

They arranged to meet again soon, the next time Sarah couldn't get a baby sitter but she didn't want to let Glenn down so Hayley offered, then a knock at the door, Glenn walks though,

"Awww didn't know you a baby sister" Glenn said

"She's not her sister" Hayley said being interrupted by Sarah

"This is Bethany Hayley's baby Bethany" Sarah said very fast

Glenn congratulated Hayley just before they left the house Sarah whispered thank you to Hayley. Their 2nd date went very well and a few days later they met at the bus stop only to be seen by David who tells Glenn he is her brother for the next few days David blackmails Sarah about Glenn so she gives him money.

Sarah tells her mum there is a meeting at school she must attend so she can see Glenn but Gail tells her she has Bethany to look after now and she is out that night but as Gail and Martin have now separated and Martin lives in a flat Sarah pretends to Martin that candice needs her as she is upset over a lad so Martin allows her to meet candice and he will have Bethany, when Sarah drops Bethany off she tells Martin she is out of nappies Martin tells her it doesn't matter and he will get some.

Over at the house Glenn turns up as David and Gail are out they plan to watch films and get a takeaway, the scary film starts as Sarah turns to lights out but Martin walks past just as the house just as the lights go out as everyone is suppose to be out Martin opens the door and walks into the house both Sarah and Glenn jump up,

"Ohh no" sarah says quietly

Martin walks in

"What's going on here" Martin says

Bethany begins to cry

"We are only watching films mr platt" Glenn says

Martin shouts I wasn't talking to you and looks at Sarah

"Are you going to take her" Martin says handing Bethany to Sarah

Sarah just looks at Martin and he realises Glenn knows nothing about Bethany

"Are you going to take YOUR baby" Martin shouts to Sarah

"She's yours" Glenn says to Sarah then walks out the door

Sarah is annoyed with Martin and tells him how no one will speak to her again, but Martin is more annoyed that Sarah denied her own child

"She relies on you for everything and you just took there and denied her Sarah" Martin tells his daughter

"I didn't mean too" Sarah tells Martin

Sarah explains how she can't be normal and no one will know what it's like her be her but Martin tells Sarah it must be hard buts he can't be like other girls anymore. Then Sarah admits to loving Bethany but she makes life difficult.

It almost new year and Sarah gets a phone call from Glenn asking if they can make up Sarah is over the moon as she really liked him on New Years ever she tells her family that her she Glenn are back together and is it okay he comes over that night her parents agree, the platt's are having a party for David then turns up and Sarah introduces Bethany properly later everyone goes out leaving Glenn and Sarah in with David and Bethany Glenn tells Sarah she understands why she lied but he wouldn't of minded if she told him, as they sit watching to Glenn tries it on with Sarah who pushes him off

"Just because I have a baby you think I'm up for it" Sarah tells him

"No I just thought you might" Glenn says

"No I'm not" Sarah says

They continue to watch the film and just kiss.

They next day Glenn has been telling his mates he's kept with Sarah and they call her a slag but when when Sarah gets to know when he shows up at her house after she doesn't show up to meet him she tells him what she thinks and throws him out of the door.

It's not long before Sarah develops a crush on local lad Sam who she begins to write a diary about and making up stories of things they have suppose to have done, one day in the corner shop David steals the diary unknown to Sarah David and his mate Wayne reads it but David and Sam have become friends whist he lets David work on his car so David's upset about what Sarah has been saying. Well it's not long before the family finds out and Sarah gets old off once again then she burns the diary whist telling Gail it was just a stupid story as she has no life and has to make it up.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

June 2001 sand it's Bethany's 1st birthday and they have a party for her all the neighbours come round to celebrate Sarah asks Candice to come too but when she leaves early Sarah isn't happy and walks outside she talks to Hayley

"Don't get me wrong I love Bethany to bits but I wanted to go bowling with Candice and todd" Sarah explains to Hayley

"I wish I could relate but it must be hard" Hayley tells her

"No one understands" Sarah says

After the party Sarah tells Gail how a cheque for £100 has been sent from Neil's parents and she doesn't know what to do,

"She's mine and no one else's" Sarah says to Gail

"A cheque for £100 won't change that and I don't think they expect to either" Gail explains to her daughter

Sarah has been chatting on chatrooms under the name Louise and says she's 16 and has met a nice lad called Gary who claims to be 16 they are chatting and have been for a while exchanging photos and numbers but one day he tells Sarah he is actually 19 Sarah is a little annoyed about this but still chats to him and everything is going well until one day he asks her to meet him at his house,

Sarah leaves Bethany with her grandma Audrey and goes with Candice to the house

"This is it" Sarah says to Candice

"I'm jealous he looks amazing" Candice says

Sarah walks to the house rings the door bell and is greeted by a man who says he is Gary's father and Gary is out but won't be long so to come in and wait.

"Your very pretty" he tells Sarah "Gary is always talking about you"

He offers Sarah a glass of wine and tells her it's stupid parents who don't let there kids drink

They wait and Sarah asks how long he will be he pretends to make the phone call and tells Sarah he won't be long

"Your like twin spirits" he tells her

Sarah is confused "have you read our conversations"

"I haven't been completely honest with you" Gary tells her

Sarah is very scared "what she says"

"I'm Gary" the middle aged man tells her

Candice is telling Todd about Sarah but only to be over heard by Gail who wants to know where Sarah is, Todd tells her all he knows and Martin goes looking for Candice who tells him Gary's address.

Sarah and Gary are talking Sarah tells him age doesn't matter and confuses her name is not Louise but Sarah and she is 14 not 16 he tells her how her lying about her age is just the same as what he did and Sarah seams to think it's okay,

Gail and Martin arrives at Gary's Sarah is worried so she hides in another room while Gary lets them in, they want to know where Sarah is,

"She is out at the multiplex with my son Gary" he tells them

Gail is okay about and tells Gary to tell Sarah to gives them a call and they'll collect her later but he says it's okay and himself or his wife will drop Sarah at home, they leaves and Sarah comes out from her hiding place.

Sarah believes that being with Gary is okay and as they talk Sarah thinks she has a friend wanting to tell him everything

"There is something I haven't told you" Sarah tells Gary

"I have a baby" she continues to say

She tells him she's not a slag it was just one time and Gary doesn't blame her and tells her she's a brilliant person.

Later on Sarah begin to get worried as Gary makes her dinner she uses he phone to call Candice she asks her to come to the house and collect her but Gary catches her and shouts but she makes out she's been that comfy she forgot to ask. Gary asks her upstairs and shows her the computer where they have had there conversations, Candice and Todd turn up only Todd goes to the door as he knocks

"It might be my friend Candice she said she makes gut pop round" Sarah says

"It's a lad don't worry I'll get rid of him" Gary explains

As Gary leaves the room he locks Sarah in the room as she tries to door she can't get out she looks out the window to see Candice and Todd walking away as Gary told Todd that Sarah has already left, but Candice seem Sarah in the window they phone Gail who tells Candice to phone the police.

Gary arrives back in the room to find Sarah in tears

"You locked me in you locked the door" she shouts at him

"I did it for your own safety" he tells her

Things begin to get nasty as they argue Gary suggests to sleep together but Sarah backs off

He goes on about how she doesn't like him but Sarah says she does,

"I'll scream and I'll shout" Sarah says

"no one will hear you" Gary tells her nastily

As the continue to shout at each other he hits Sarah leaving her shaken, Todd breaks into Gary's house as he is looking for Sarah Gary goes at him from behind causes him to fall and hit his head Sarah hinds under the bed,

"Sarah I'm not playing games here" Gary hunts the house shouting

When Gary finds her he drags her down the stairs but she leaves go of his hand causing him to fall, at 1st Sarah thinks he is dead so she goes to find Todd.

When they arrive back to Gary he has gone he comes up behind Sarah and puts his hand over her mouth just as the police and Gail turn up to save them.

The police question Sarah about the ordeal they also question Gary and search his house but as they don't find enough evidence they charge him with false imprisonment rather than child abduction this leaves Sarah nervous he may come back for her.

Martin and david has been away with the websters and the droppers on a camping trip, he returns home after getting a phone call from Gail, when Martin arrives,

"How are you" Martin asks Sarah

She tells him she is fine and everyone needs to stop asking Gary never touched her he just scared her.

Martin suggests takes Sarah back to the campsite with him so she can have a break Gail isn't sure but Sarah wants too but asks if Candice can come along who also invites Todd.

The following day they are all ready to go camping Sarah says good bye to Bethany but candices mum turns up since Sarah had Bethany Mrs stowe hasn't liked Sarah she thinks she's a bad influence on Candice so Candice is dragged down the street leaving Todd and Sarah to go camping.


End file.
